Pozostajesz wierny jasnej stronie
Nie zgadzam się! – wykrzyknąłeś niczym Shrek do Lorda Farquada – Nigdy do ciebie nie dołączę! Spójrz tylko na siebie, jesteś stary i pomarszczony, na pewno masz zaawansowany artretyzm, a twoja gwardia przyboczna to cyrkowi klauni w bufiastych spodniach! - Hmmm – mruknął agresywnie papież – W takim razie będę musiał cię zabić! – dodał, po czym z gracją i zwinnością pantery zeskoczył z balkonu. Musiałeś przyznać, że w locie jego potęga jawiła się nieodparcie. Rozwiana szata niczym u potężnego chińskiego mistrza fruwającego kung-fu i święte kuriozum na łbie, bez wątpienia czekałaby cię niechybna śmierć gdyby dziad nie rozpłaszczały się na wybrukowanym kamienną kostką dziedzińcu. Jego ciało po zderzeniu z posadzką przeszyły potężne konwulsje, a do uszy zgromadzonej na placu widowni doszedł nieubłagany gruchot łamiących się zartretyzmowanych kości. Trzewia wywaliło na wierzch, a po bruku rozlała się zielonkawa treść niestrawionych resztek z jelit. Posoka trysnęła wysoko w górę niczym gejzer wody z grzbietu walenia. Zaraz przy źródle znaleźli się biskupi zbierający krew do probówek. Także przy reszcie roztrzaskanego cielska znaleźli się kolekcjonerzy relikwii na wzór hien gromadzących się przy rozpadłym ścierwie powalonej gazeli. Księża, zakonnice, a nawet zwykłe baby wszyscy wyrywali sobie z rąk kłaki czy paznokcie dziadygi, a ty korzystając z zamieszania uznałeś, że przyszła pora się stąd wydostać. Już miałeś schować się w jednej z licznych krętych uliczek prowadzących do placu gdy jakiś pieprzony, generyczny krawaciarz w wyprasowanej na kant koszuli nudziarza wskazał na ciebie swoim paluchem i w akcie najwyższej hipokryzji wrzasnął: - BLYP! Niemal natychmiast wydarzenie to zwróciło uwagę klaunów, którzy rzucili się za tobą w zaciekłą pogoń. Biegłeś ile sił w przykrótkich, acz tęgich niczym pień starego dębu, nogach zręcznie nawigując w labiryncie wąskich, zabytkowych uliczek. I gdy wydawało ci się, że jesteś już bezpieczny usłyszałeś. - BIP BIP! Tam jest! – krzyknął klaun po czym poślizgnął się na skórce od banana, którą sam wcześniej podrzucił sobie pod nogi, wykorzystał to kolejny z trupy by chlasnąć twarz kolegi śmietanowym tortem. Znowu rzuciłeś się do ucieczki, jednak ta nie trwała długo bowiem aleja doprowadziła cię do dzielnicy portowej, a cóż tam się działo! Portowe dziwki, ekskluzywne kurtyzany i szykowni ministranci wszyscy nęcili potencjalną klientelę. Sprzedawcy bydła, tkanin i pirackich cedeków z przebojami Ricchie e Poveri wszyscy próbowali zwietrzyć tu swój interes. Próbowałeś przepchnąć się przez tłum jednak było to daremne, bowiem targowe babska były w tym znacznie lepiej zaprawione od ciebie. Po chwili ręka jakiegoś połamańca trzasnęła cię w twarz na tyle mocno, że straciłeś równowagę. Wtedy też do twoich uszów doszedł dźwięk zbliżających się piszczałek klaunów. -BIP BIP! Niczym oślizgła gnidą, którą była twoja matka, zacząłeś wić się po posadzce cudem unikając skopania by wreszcie wślizgnąć się niczym ohydny, obmierzły szczur jak twój ojciec do otwartej ładowni jakiegoś statku. Skryłeś się w beczce nielegalnego keczupu i przez parę bardzo długich godzin nie wyściubiałeś łba znad wieka. Wreszcie usłyszałeś jakąś krzątaninę na pokładzie a statek poruszył się wypływając z portu. - Stupid, braindead fool! Wot ar u doin u castrated monkie?! - Ur mamma stupid and dead. Ur dadda hore! Ewidentnie wśród załogi trwał właśnie jakiś spór, nie masz pojęcia jednak czego dotyczył, nie było też to twoje najwyższe zmartwienie bowiem właśnie drzwi do ładowni uchylił się i jakiś ciężkie okute sandały zaczęły krążyć między beczkami ewidentnie przeczuwając obecność intruza. Prawdopodobnie nie były to same sandały, a również ktoś na nich. - Ma mamma stupid and dead. This fool dead. – mruczał pod nosem. Próbowałeś zorientować się w sytuacji uchylając delikatnie pokrywę beczki, jednak w ciemności nie byłeś w stanie nikogo zobaczyć. Aż w końcu ujrzałeś i to nie byłe kogo, a samego Jezusa! Ten cały w złocie wisiał na łańcuszku. Jezus prawdopodobnie nie unosił się jednak w powietrzu(choć teolodzy chętnie by się spierali), a raczej zawisł u szyi właściciela sandałów. - I brainless, he brainless – mruczał dalej, by po chwili zacząć otwierać jedną beczkę po drugiej i pakować próbki keczupu do kopert. Została mu jedna, ostatnia – twoja. Spanikowany wydałeś z siebie potężny bojowy okrzyk zacietrzewionego samca świni i tak też zresztą wyglądałeś cały w keczupie, niczym dziki, rozjuszony wieprz trafiony kilkukrotnie strzałą Indianina, który w porywie ostatniej przedśmiertnej nienawiści do czerwonoskórych rzuca się by w ostatecznej szarży zabrać choć jednego z sobą do grobu. - Stupid fool – usłyszałeś gdy potężna, przekazywana z pokolenia na pokolenie, rodowa maczuga obezwładniła cię uderzeniem w łepetynę. Zbudziłeś się w środku nocy wyrwany ze snu dźwiękiem starego silnika pośrodku bezterytorialnych wód u wybrzeży Afryki. Zrozumiałeś, że statek na który się władowałeś należał do owianych złą sławą somalijskich piratów. Związany sznurami zacząłeś szamotać się niczym głupia ryba wyrzucona na brzeg, co zwróciło uwagę samego kapitana. Czarna bandana, drewniana noga, hak i wreszcie czarna opaska skrywająca pusty oczodół. Co najbardziej jednak zaskakujące kapitan nie był czarnym mężczyzną, a białą kobietą, która nachyliła się nad tobą by szepnąć: - Bądź cicho! Znalazłeś się w potrzasku niezwykle niebezpiecznej gry. Każdego roku na tych wodach ginie bez śladu około półtora miliona ludzi, dzieci i emerytów. Somalijscy piraci są groźni, bo zdesperowani. Korporacje zabrały im wszystko. Nie znają innych zasad, niż zasada siły. Jeśli chcesz przeżyć musisz mi zaufać i musisz być gotów zrobić wszystko co ci powiem. Zrozumiałeś? Doskonale zrozumiałeś, bowiem zdałeś sobie sprawę z jak wielką sławą przyszło ci stanąć czy też leżeć twarzą w twarz. Marie Colvin, kobieta na krańcach świata, dziennikarka z krwi i kości, zawsze stojąca po stronie uciśnionych i stłamszonych, zawsze w samym sercu wydarzeń. Pierwsze zadanie Marie Colvin